The Way You Look at Me
by VanSloan
Summary: Botan couldn't hold her heart any longer because of the person she cares about is about to leave her, so she sang a song to make her feel better but will it work? [song by Christian Bautista]


_**Disclamer: I don't own Yuyuhakusho and this song, they both belong to Yoshida Togashi and Christian Bautista. So enjoy!

* * *

**_

**_The Way You Look at _Me** By:_Christian Bautista _

_

* * *

_

Days had already past since they all departed, since that day on the temple she wasn't the same as usual, she couldn't take it anymore. All she could think of now ishow he's leaving her and it has made her heart ache. She wanted to erase everything about him, everything she can't stand the pain of looking at him. Memories of him since the day they both met had already filled her heart and she could not bear it any longer, she soon finally know that she is in love with him for the first time and her emotions had gone out of control and she can't handle it anymore, and now that he is going to leave her.

_No one ever saw me like you do, all the things that I could add up to. I never knew just what a smile was worth, but your eyes see everything without a single word -_

It was a windy day since Yusuke left, Kurama had everything ready to go to Demon World . He knew he has to go back, everything he has donewas accomplish. But deep down inside his heart he could not stop knowing that Botan was not herself, the one that he admire the most. Since the day he met her he didn't think that she had feelings for him, but with the intense battles he fought he had realize that she was crying for him mostly then the others. He wanted to tell the truth about how he feels about her, it made him so sad to know that he does not have time left. Soon after it was starting to rain and he could not want to erase everything on his mind about her, he knew there is something in her eyes that made him sad. He also could not stand seeing her so sad.

_Cause there something in the way you look at me. It's asif my heart knows you're the missing piece,you make believe that's there something in this world I'd never seen-_

Botan knew that it's raining, Koenma had told her to give her information about how Spirit World _is_ doing, but then the mission wasn't important, she knew that she's going to the Human World and it also meant that he will be there. Botan thought of something to ease her pain and it was a song that Keiko always sing and that song was stuck on her head so she began to sing._ " If I could freeze some moments in my mind.It'll be__second that you touch your lips to mine."_ Botan stop singing and realize that it was raining so hard, so she took a short cut to Genkai's temple.

Kurama was soaking wet and was thinking that he should go to Genkai's temple. Suddenly he heard someone singing his mother's favorite song, then he reconized that the voicecame from Botan. He search for the voice and saw that it was her crying and soaking wet.

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time still 'cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel_

Just then spirit and demon meets eye to eye, tears on her eyes just to see him up close made her want to cry on to his shoulder. Kurama continued the song were she left on, _"I don'tknow, howor whyI feel different in_ _your eyes, all I knowis it happens every time."_Botan looked in suprise that Kurama heard her singing andhe continued the song for her, it was the first time she ever heard him sang and in front of her. Kurama walked up to her drench in water and ask, _" Please, don't stop singing, I want to hear you sing one more time."_ Botan was speechless and didn't want to see him, it was him who made her sad she doesn't want see him, so she ran and did not want to see him. But then Kurama grabbed her wrist to stop her, she struggled from his grip but she couldn't escape so she burst to tears."

"Please let me go Kurama you're hurting me, please let go."she cried, she wanted to run away from him not to see him go, because if she sees him leave she wouldn't want to see him back dead. Kurama took pity on her and then embraced her gently, "I was trying to look for you Botan, I just want you to that I don't want to see you depress and I-" Botan then interrupted him and yelled, "Stop it! Idon't want to hear it! I don't want you to say anything about me! Did you even stop to think that I was worried sick about you when you fought with Sensui?Did you even think that I tried to not think about you when you make these stupid sacrafices anddid you even care how much I love you and I don't want to bring you in Spirit World." Kurama was startled to see how much painshe was hiding inside her heart and he didn't know it till today, she was tugging his wet shirt crying like a child.

The rain has stop and the two were soaking wet embracing each other, Botan had stopped crying and looked at Kurama they then stare into each others eyes till both thier lips were together, she deepened the kiss by placing her hands on his cheecks and he then placed his arms around her waist. Moments later after thier first kiss Botan felt awkward, she wasn't feeling sad, it was like she was getting better she wasn't scared on loosing Kurama.  
"You won't have to worry anymore, because I will always be there and I will always love you."said Kurama, Botan gave a smile and restedon his chest and said,"As longas you don't kill yourself that I can handle."

_The way you look at me...THE END

* * *

_

A/N: Ok i'm done with this song fic and I hope you all enjoy it especially for some of the filipinos out there who loves Christian Bautista! 


End file.
